


There is always another moment

by AntiChr1st



Series: The fluffy set [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChr1st/pseuds/AntiChr1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is happy about the news, and more surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is always another moment

At the end of a long month of newspapers harassing them Korra and Asami found themselves at air temple island, hanging out with their friends at the beach. 

Snuggling a bit Korra felt Asami shiver a bit in the cold breeze, so she put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, sharing some warmth.

She turned her head and saw Bolin was looking at them, smiling his usual slightly goofy looking smile.  
“You know, it’s kind of weird still to see you and Asami all affectionate”.  
“Well you’re going to have plenty of time to get used to it” Korra said as she snuggled harder into Asami, who simply beamed at Bolin.

“Korra!” The rather upset screaming of a teenage girl interrupted the peaceful atmosphere.  
Turning her head and looking up the small hill, Korra saw Jinora marching downwards to them, looking uncharacteristically upset.  
“What the hell is this I’m hearing about you and Asami!”

Korra grinned.  
“Back from your mission I see!”

Asami smiled at her and decided to answer Jinora, hoping this wasn’t going in the direction it seemed.  
“We’re dating.  
Well, married now, actually”.

“Not that!”  
The girl was spitting angry.  
“I can’t go visit my boyfriend in the men’s dorms without asking special permission AND keeping the door open, and you refused to help me convince dad it was a stupid rule!”  
Giving Korra her best death stare, Jinora continued.  
”And now I hear that you moved in with your girlfriend TWO years ago!”

Korra just laughed at her.  
“Come on now Jinora, I’m a fair bit older than you are, and I don’t have my overprotective parents around to nag me about it!”

The laughing didn’t seem to cheer Jinora up much.  
“I bet you sneak into Asami’s room all the time” she hissed.

Korra just laughed harder, falling down and holding her sides.  
“Asami! she thinks, ha ha ha, she thinks we have separate rooms!”

Jinora decided to switch targets, and glared at everyone else.  
“You mean to tell me that you spent two years living together, sleeping in the same room, with most of your friends coming to visit regularly…  
And still, somehow, nobody figured out you were dating!”

Asami smiled at her, and decided to fuel the fire a bit.  
“It’s even funnier because they’ve all been to our room, and somehow nobody ever noticed all of mine and all of Korra’s stuff laying about.

Jinora stared at her.  
“Were you even trying to hide it!”

Korra, who had barely managed to stand up, fell down laughing again.  
“No we weren’t!  
We figured we’d get caught any day now since we moved in together, and they just never caught on”.

Opal had a glazed look in her eyes.  
“The cabinets” she whispered.

Bolin looked at her.  
“what cabinets?”

Opal sighed and looked at him.  
“Their cabinets, the one in the bathroom to Asami’s,,, clearly Korra and Asami’s,,, bedroom. The one we use when Asami has the big corporate parties and galas”.

Mako looked at her, puzzled.  
“What about them?”

Korra barely managed to a few words out.  
“Theyheheheere,,,theyheheheere,mahahaaaarked,,,”  
Seeing the puzzled looks on everyone except Opals face, Asami decided to help out a bit.  
“They’re marked, with our names. One cabinet each”.

Jinora looked even more infuriated.  
“You are telling me that you’ve been living together, sleeping in the same room, sharing a bathroom, with marked cabinets!  
and NONE of your friends managed to figure out you were dating!”  
She threw a disgusted look at Mako.  
“You’re a detective!”

Mako looked broken.  
“I… I am…”

Korra tried to say something, but it came out even more unintelligible than her last attempt, so she just kept rolling around in the grass.  
Asami smiled at him, but decided to twist the knife a little. You don’t get too many opportunities to tease Mako after all.  
“She said it’s a miracle the city isn’t overrun with crime”.

At least that got Jinora cheered up a bit, she giggled a bit at the stupefied expression on Mako’s face. Ignoring his mumbling about quitting his job to be a rodeo clown she sat down next to Asami.  
“So how long were you going to keep it a secret if they never figured it out?”  
“Not much longer, we were planning on telling them around that time anyways since they would find out in about two weeks regardless”.

Bolin perked up a bit and gave her a suspicious look.  
“Why would we find out in two weeks regardless?”

Korra turned around on her back and looked up at Asami.  
“Guess it’s your turn to let thing slip” she said, giving her a big smile.  
“Well don’t stop there, tell them!”.

Opal looked at Asami suspiciously.  
“Tell us what exactly? There can’t be any more secrets now”.

Asami didn’t answer her and looked at Korra.  
“You certain?”

Korra just nodded seriously.  
“It’s a bit early but it’s fine”.

“All right then” Asami said, sitting down in front of Korra and putting her head in her lap.

“Well everyone, there’s another little piece of big news” Asami couldn’t contain her happiness and split into a huge smile.  
“Korra’s pregnant!”

“WHAT!”  
Mako and Opal looked shocked, but before they managed to ask any questions Bolin had already jumped Korra and pulled her into a huge bear hug, quickly grabbing Asami and pulling her in too.

He let them go and started jumping up and down in excitement.  
“I am so excited! Can I be godfather!? Can Pabu be godferret!? Is it a boy or a girl!? How far along is she!?”

“Calm down!” Asami said, laughing at his over excited behavior.  
“And to answer in order. Yes, you will be. He sure can. We don’t know yet. And about two and a half months”.

Opal managed to stutter out a question.  
“Uuuh but you’re, you’re both girls. Like…How?”

Korra just winked at her and grinned.  
“Avatar secret”.

Asami pulled Korra back into her lap and started stroking her hair.  
“And now we’re really out of surprises, no more secrets now I promise”.  
Giving her friends a smile she bent forwards, giving Korra’s forehead a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I've been busy with final exams and some work stuff, took some time to find enough free time to actually write this down and spellcheck it.  
> I'm going to try to get out at least one more before I leave on an home guard thing for a couple weeks, but sadly as of monday it will be quiet from me for a while.


End file.
